Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Aya Edain
Mallowmelt Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Aya is a Hydrokinetic 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Aya is actually exteremly powerful. On a scale of 1 to 100, she would be put at a 65. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Aya only manifested recently, she lacks the control needed for the strength that she has. She knows how to use it just slightly but has the drive to learn more. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Her father is a Guster and her mother is also a Hydrokinetic. 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Aya loves telekinesis and is very good at it, but has never bothered to learn any other skills because she finds herself not good at them and sees no reason to do so. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Aya enjoys working with the gnomes, but doesn't like the get-down-and-get-messy part of the class *'Alchemy' Let's put it this way: Lady Galvin learned pretty quickly to keep her capes far far away from Aya. *'Elementalism' She enjoys this class, and is getting better at it with each passing level. *'Elvin History' Aya particularly loves this class because all she has to do is pay attention. No physical work involved at all. *'Metaphysics' This class is enjoyable for her because she loves knowing that she can do anything she wants, as long as she believes she can, theoretically. *'Multispecial Studies' This class is an okay class, but kind of boring. *'Physical Education' Again, not into the get-down-and-get-dirty, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to pass. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Her favorite class. She became very close with her Mentor and wants to get better at her ability. *'The Universe' She's good at it, but it's not her favorite __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I